


gatorade blue

by pinkmuel



Series: snapshots [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, One Shot, jisung is a soccer player and chenle is a basketball player and thank god hyuck helps them out a lil, three sentence au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmuel/pseuds/pinkmuel
Summary: (“Do you, like, have a thing for Jisung or something?”)





	gatorade blue

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow a snapshot that ISNT renmin or nohyuck :0

Jisung Park is really good at what he does, like, _seriously_ good— not that Chenle knows him personally, but basketball practices almost always end earlier than soccer and in complying to his fifteen minute wait for Hyuck, who wholeheartedly insists that he and Chenle walk home together, Chenle has taken to watching the soccer players run around the field until it’s time to head home— out of boredom, of course; Hyuck is no stranger to Chenle’s never-ending praise for Jisung— oftentimes in bright-eyed, animated amazement— but their usual ten minute walk takes a turn when Hyuck suddenly faces Chenle, amused smirk playing across his face, and graciously drops a bomb on him: “Do you, like, have a thing for Jisung or something?”

  
Chenle blinks; Chenle flushes; Chenle sputters; Chenle vehemently _denies it_ ; again, he barely knows the kid and to his defense, it’s not like it’s very difficult to notice Jisung on the field because one) he towers over most of the team thanks to mile-long legs that don’t seem to hinder him in winding past the others, ball almost always in his possession; two) his hair is dyed a striking, bright blue— “Like Gatorade, y’know?”—  and it’s a color Chenle wouldn’t dare go for, despite capturing his attention every time; and three) Jisung’s skill may be unparalleled, but he never seems to take the sport _too_ seriously, allowing himself to trip on his face and miss his shots all while throwing his head back to let out loud, resounding laughs which lead Chenle to break into grins too; so _no_ , Chenle is _not_ growing fond of a stranger, but he’s willing to admit that in watching Jisung having so much fun, it’s almost as if _he’s_ having fun too; though, Hyuck then has the audacity to say, “I mean, he _does_ play better the last fifteen minutes of practice… for some reason.”

  
And Chenle thought he’d forget about the question and Hyuck’s _extremely_ unhelpful observation the following day but, much to his chagrin, he _doesn’t;_ he _can’t_ ; so when he’s sitting his designated distance from the field, Chenle can’t seem to focus on the players because there’s _no reason_ for Jisung to try harder the last fifteen minutes of practice, and whatever reason Hyuck was trying to imply makes _no sense_ because he doubts Jisung knows he exists and— “ _Oof!_ ”— suddenly, there’s turf in his mouth and a newfound, throbbing pain by his temple and Chenle vaguely makes out Hyuck shouting in the distance, which he finds confusing because he registers a pair of feet bounding towards him and when they come to a sudden halt, Chenle rolls over to his back and— an electric blue, frantic eyes, brows knit together, and features _way_ sharper up close, _too close_ ; the boy’s lips are moving (“ _Are you okay?!_ ”) but, with a blush blooming on his cheeks, Chenle’s too stunned to speak— he _really_ can’t his eyes off him now.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall enjoyed this one ! since its a little longer than the others i was a lil shelf conches abt it lol
> 
> @adoreuwu on twt


End file.
